The Mercenaries
The Mercenaries are a group of men hired by Lyle. Upon arriving in the jungle, they easily restrain George. They are told of George being ticklish, as well as him being gay. Lyle orders them to dispose of him, so they drag him away to the treehouse, dangle him over the edge, and horrifically tickle his armpits before taking him onto their ship and have sex with him, eventually breaking and destroying him. Then, taking George to a hotel only to continue their relentless torture. Transcript (Before George can attack Lyle, the mercs arrive and tie him up) Merc 1: At ease, sexy! Lyle: Glad you're here. This guy is ticklish and gay. He kissed my wife, so...do whatever with him. Bye, Sexy Jungle Boy! (Leaves with Ursula) George: Unh! Let me go! Ursula! Don't worry, I'm coming! (Ursula is taken away as George tries very hard to save her) Merc Leader: Why, thank you, Lyle. Boys, let's have fun breaking Jungle Boy! (George is taken up to the tree house despite fighting with all his might to get away, even calling for help from Ape) George: Ape, help! Don't let them do this to me!!! Ape: Don't worry, buddy! I will! Just hold on. Don't submit, no matter what they do to you! (George is taken up to the tree house where he is leaned over the edge as his new tortures begin their attack, mercilessly digging into his armpits with their hands) George: AHHHHHH!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! NOT THERE AGAIN!!!!! Merc 1: COOCHIE COOCHIE COO!!!!! LAUGH FOR US!!!!! (digs hard) Merc Leader: That's it, men. Don't stop until it breaks him... George: OWWWWWW!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!! STOP IT!!!! APE!!!! (squeals as a merc licks his armpit) HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Merc Leader: Yes...beg! Beg as we tickle you! Better yet, maybe we'll take you back to our ship and screw you to death...just like all the others! (George cries while Ape helplessly watches George suffer endless tickle torment. As it continues, a merc licks George's belly, making him gasp and moan with pleasure) Merc Leader: oh so you like that eh jungle boy does that mean Lyle was right? George: No way! Merc Leader: We will see... (they continue to pleasure George who, after awhile, can’t take it anymore and admits to being gay George: Alright you win happy? Merc Leader: Yes because we have realized you really are one sexy jungle man, which is why we are going to keep you for ourselves boys get our new prize in the cage (George tries to get away except they get ahold of him, tie him up, and take Ape out of the cage while putting George inside with one of the mercenaries to make sure George tries nothing funny) George: Ape I failed forgive me Ape: It’s okay you’ll always be my brother (after that George is taken away) -Elsewhere- (Lyle drags Ursula away, George's laughter being heard) Ursula: Lyle, make them stop! George can't take it anymore! Lyle: No! He will suffer forever until he dies or is driven mad! -Inside The Cage- (the merc tickles George to an unbearable degree as the cage is put on a large ship. Afterwards, George is tied to a rack and stretched out before his body is licked by the Merc Leader, who seduces George) George: Ohh! Hehe...Stop. Your tongue tickles! Merc Leader: Shhh...Keep quiet while I break you... (Kisses him hard) George: (moans into the kiss as the others join in, kissing and sucking on his sides, belly, and armpits until Lyle calls the Leader) Merc Leader: Ugh! (Answers the phone) Make it quick. Lyle: Have you broken him yet? I want details... Merc Leader: No. We're kissing his body. Lyle: Grr. Don't let his hot body fool you. Just finish him off! Merc Leader: (Hangs up) Boys...pleasure him until he breaks! (The others chuckle as they kiss George for hours, making him moan uncontrollably) George: Oh my gosh this feels so nice Merc leader: Boys you heard Lyle we can’t fall for him even though he does look hot right now (They continue to kiss George all over as George secretly enjoys ever minute of it even the Merc leader can’t help himself from caving in) Merc Leader: Alright guys seriously we have a job to do George: Do I not get at least get some say in this Merc Leader: No how shut up you sexy man George: HAHAHA!!! PLEASE STOP HAHA!! NO MORE (This continues for awhile until George passes out from laughing so hard as the merc leaders phone begins to ring) Merc Leader: Yes Lyle: So tell me did you do what I asked? Merc Leader: Yes Lyle Lyle- Good you'll get your paid check in a few days bye Merc member: Boss are you nuts we didn't finish him off Merc Leader:: Exactly because we are going to keep him Merc member: For what? Merc Leader: You know Merc member: Oh I get you hahahaha!!!! (Afterwards, George is taken to a hotel where he wakes up with both hands/feet handcuffed to a bed) Merc Leader: Have a nice nap, ape man? George: I already told you what you wanted to hear what do you want now? Merc Leader: Nothing just to keep you as ours from now on forever plus we didn't really believe what you said now tells me who wants to go first? (several days go by as the mercenaries tickle/torture George one by one, but George is aroused by this as he starts to enjoy it more and more) -Day 1- (George is hanging from the ceiling by his wrists as the Merc Leader licks his armpits, which feels nice, but also tickles fiercely) George: OHHH-HAHAHAHAHAHA! N-NO!! NO LICKING!! Merc Leader: I will lick if I want to now shut up George: OH-HAHAHA STOP LICKING!!! PLEASE IT TICKLES HAHAHA Merc Leader: I SAID NO!!!! Now shut up before I make you shut up George: I CANT HAHAHA!!!! It tickles too much HAHAHA!!!! (The merc leader begins to get very angry with George that he takes hold of George nipples and twists them) Merc Leader: I said shut up now eat this George: OW!! why did you have to do that Merc Leader: Because I told you to shut up now try to laugh again I dare you George: I will laugh though Merc Leader: Well hold it in (the merc leader go back to licking George in his armpits for several hours until George is let go) Merc Leader: Good now rest up George (the merc leader leaves as one of the members stays in the room with George so he does not escape) -Day 2- (this time the merc leader decides to have sex with George who at first tries to resist, but once the merc leader rubs George on his back/kisses him on the lips George gives in) Merc Leader: Alright George lets get busy shall we George: Please mean man not tickle George anymore Merc Leader: I wont George: Then what mean man going to do to George Merc Leader: You'll see (He then has sex with George who fights back at first, but after awhile being to enjoy it) Merc Leader: Oh jungle boy your so tasty George: Is it normal that George likes this now? Merc Leader: Yes!!!! (This continues for awhile as the Merc Leader begins to rub his hands on Georges back) Merc Leader: Hey George will you marry me? George: Yes (The Merc Leader smiles then passionately kisses George) George: Mmmm... (lays still as his new husband aggressively kisses him all over) Ohhhh... Merc Leader: Your body is delicious... (Cuffs George to the bed) So now I'll really make you love this... George: (pants nervously) Will it hurt? Mer Leader: No. When the others are up, they'll make you scream in ticklish anguish... George: Do your worst... (Smiles) (The Merc Leader grins and has sex with him again, which is so good that George passes out...) -Day 3- (George is tied to a table as a bulky mercenary licks his clean body, making George giggle and hope his husband won't let him tickle him...) George: HAHAHA!!! That tickles HAHAHA!!!! Merc Leader: Want him to stop? George: Should I? HAHAHAHA!!!! Merc Leader- NO George: Okay HAHAHA!!!! (This continues for awhile as the bulky mercenary tickles George much to his dismay) George: WAIT NO!!! HAHAHA!! STOP NOT TICKLING I BEG YOU HAHAHAHA!!!! Merc Leader: Ignore him and keep going George: HAHAHA!!! NO MERC LEADER MAKE MAN STOP TICKLING GEORGE Merc Leader: Not yet George: HAHAHA!!!! (This continues for awhile that George passes out yet again) Merc Leader: Good work man boys get jungle boy in bed so he can rest -Later that night- (George wakes up in bed with the merc leader standing on the end of the bed) George: Get away from me man mean to George Merc Leader: I know im sorry (He then tries to kiss George on the lips more, but George refuses) Merc Leader: There feel better now George: Yes (The two then kiss each other more until George reaches for the merc leaders underwear then gives him a wedgie and escapes through one of the windows) Merc Leader: Hey come back here men jungle boy has escaped get him (Then after searching for the jungle boy for a few days George is caught again and taken back to his the merc leader by force) George: NO!!! GEORGE DONT WANT TO GO BACK -Later- (George is tied up by his hands and feet while the merc leader has a talk with him in his bed room) George: Listen I am sorry I hurt you, but please I want to go back to my real home Merc Leader: I dont care what you want your mine now jungle boy understand George: What if I refuse? (The merc leader then twists Georges nipples very hard) George: OW!!!! Merc Leader: It will much worse next time and from on you must have a escort everywhere you go got it (George is let go, but is now forced to stay the merc leaders new husband forever) -Years later- (the two have grown a general care for one another) Category:Villains Category:Ticklers & Abusers